


Fate

by getoutofmyjaneway



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e01 Caretaker, F/M, It's Canon if You Squint, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoutofmyjaneway/pseuds/getoutofmyjaneway
Summary: They shouldn’t have met. Yet fate has a way of bringing people together. Again. And again. And again.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta Angrywarrior69 and to anyone who posts in The Brig in the book club Discord for the inspiration.

_**2371** _

 

After spending the last few years carefully avoiding him, she found herself in a predicament. Even 70,000 light years away from Earth, she still was running into Chakotay.

 

She was just uneasy about the experience, realizing that she needed to confide in someone else.

 

“There is something I never told you about him.”

 

“And what would that be.”

 

She breathed deeply through her nose, trying to relax her muscles and give off the air of calmness. “I met him a long time ago. We have some history. We spent… some time together.”

 

Tuvok raised an eyebrow “Am I correct in my assumption that your relationship might have been deeper than you have led me to believe?” Ashamed, she rose from her place on the couch to refill her mug. “Were you two in a romantic relationship?”

 

She cleared her throat, standing a little taller than before. “In a manner of speaking.”

 

She could not help but let her mind wander back to when they were much younger, more frivolous. They knew each other for less than a day, but lay tangled in sheets, hearts racing.

 

“Captain?”

 

She turned and collected herself, clearing her head. “I am going to make him my first officer.”

 

“Is that wise?”

* * *

_**2353** _

 

She was a cadet. Bright-eyed. Dedicated to her work through and through. So young. He was between assignments, still proud of that one pip on his collar to strut through his old campus. He went to meet up with Boothby when he saw her for the first time.

 

Long firey hair with an attitude to match. Eyes like the sea. She is passionate about her studies, still in her first year. Well spoken, dignified, he knew one day she would be giving the orders. She talks about her classwork, asks him about his first assignment. Rain begins to fall on them, allowing him to convince her to join him for a drink

 

One thing leads to another and he ends up in her dorm room. “ _My roommate’s out of town.”_ She mumbles before making quick work of his uniform.

 

He can still taste the synthehol on her lips as he takes them in a hunger he cannot identify. The mattress protests as she pushes him down and straddled his hips. Skin meets skin and a hot primal instinct washes over them.

 

She’s powerful, yet so soft on top of him as she takes total control. It’s exciting and new as he greedily takes her lips in the most sloppy kisses. Unable to wait any longer he flips her on her back and takes her in a way that he had never before with anyone else.

 

The noises pouring from her lips only feeds the fire, increasing his movements until he feels her spasm around him. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she makes the most gorgeous sound causing him to lose control and come within her.

 

They sit for a moment. “ _I… barely even know you.”_ She utters softly, almost embarrassed. Gathering his clothes, he goes in to kiss her, but she turns away. _“This never happened,”_  she commanded.

 

 _“Goodbye Kathryn.”_ He walked out of that door with no intention of ever returning.

* * *

_**2357** _

 

He saw her from across the corridor. Where the hell did he remember her from. A sudden flash of memory and it was all so clear.

 

_“Do I know you?”_

 

She was lying of course. She knew exactly who he was. Remembered every moment of that night, and was all too happy to repeat the events.

 

She is more confident, she knows exactly what she wants. Dragging him on top of her, she purrs in delight as he kisses her on that spot on her neck he knew would elicit such wonderful sounds. His hands greedily grab at her breasts, fitting so perfectly in his hands.

 

He wonders how someone so small could possibly enjoy this, yet she begs, “ _Harder...”_ and he would be a fool to deny her. Her fingers raked down his back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. They meet thrust for thrust, steadily increasing their pace until she comes, throwing her head back in passion. He lets her cool down for a moment, stilling himself within her.

 

She goes down on him, his hands laced in her long hair. It was all over too quickly as he found his release while looking straight into her eyes.

 

_“Kathryn!”_

 

They both leave the next day on their separate ships without a word.

* * *

_**2358** _

 

She never wore her engagement ring on duty.

 

He should have never even known.

 

Of course, she wasn’t the only guilty party.

 

They were both in a relationship.

 

Yet they still both made their way into a holosuite on Deep Space 6 and they pick up right where they left off. He pushed her into the wall of whatever program she had selected, fingers struggling to find the fasteners to release her uniform.

 

Fingers found their way under her soaked underwear which he removed violently. Sliding his fingers through her folds words fall from his mouth _“So damn sexy. So wet for me.”_ She was surprised by his words but welcomed them with a prolonged moan.

 

His fingers traced up her curves, finding a number of scars that were not there before. Starfleet had taken away that pristine ivory skin of hers. He pressed his lips along one that ran down the length of her stomach. She shook in anticipation as he pressed wet kisses to her inner thighs until he decided to finally taste her.

 

She bucked at the contact, whimpering as he added a finger to trace slow circles around her clit. Without warning, he pins her to the wall and entered her with a grunt. With a series of hard, staccato thrusts, he lost it prematurely.

 

He lays her down, and like the gentleman he is, he finished her the right way. Fingers curling at her g-spot, tongue on her clit, it was more than she could take. She found her release suddenly in a surge he had never experienced before.

 

And the wrong name on her lips.

 

She couldn’t see straight, but she could see well enought to know he left her there alone as she began to be consumed with the heavy weight of guilt.

 

_“Computer end program.”_

* * *

_**2359** _

 

He was not on Earth much anymore. His work took him on missions deeper and deeper into space. He didn’t mind it at all, no one was waiting for him back there.

 

It was quite the coincidence when on the one day he did return, that distinctive honey-gravel voice called to him.

 

He was ready to ignore it, but something made him turn around. Some things had changed since they had last met. She was in command red, her hair now tucked in a regulation bun, one more pip added to her collar. Her eyes were different too. They had faded, she had broken.

 

He had heard about her accident. A decorated Admiral’s death always seemed to be highlighted on Federation News Service, but he had never really payed attention until he heard the name Janeway. And the name he tried to purge from his memory.

 

He felt bad for her in a way, pretending that nothing happened as they made their way to her apartment, back down that slippery slope once again. He was using her. Or was she using him, _“Please,”_ she pleads as he enters her.

 

He pushes into her slowly, feeling her stretch to accommodate him. The whole thing was slow and sweet, a lazy battle for dominance either was happy to give up. They each come multiple times before giving in to the pull of sleep.

 

He awoke a few hours later and took a shower in her bathroom, not too suprised to see the bathrobe of yet another man hanging next to hers. Opting for a towel instead, he met her in the kitchen where they shared a coffee. 

 

They later ended up on the couch, his still damp body pressed up against her, his hair dripping onto her breasts.

 

_“What are we doing?”_

 

_“Does it matter.”_

 

_“Not really.”_

* * *

_**2363** _

 

" _Fancy seeing you here.”_

 

Her eyes locked onto his with such a hunger there was no mistaking her intentions. _“Likewise.”_

 

No sneaking around this time, she transported him straight to her quarters on the USS Billings. He is careful as he pulls the pins out of her hair, letting it spill down her back. One by one, he pulled the pips off her collar, of course she outranked him by now.

 

_“What will it be Commander.”_

 

He presses himself into her back, letting his arousal rest against the curve of her spine. She relaxes into his touch, pressing herself into his length while his greedy fingers caress her breasts through the thick fabric of her uniform. His lips find that point that he remembered the eager cadet found so pleasurable a decade ago. She cranes her neck to the side to allow him more access. She could care less if she had to use the dermal regenerator in the morning, she needed this. 

 

She ends up on her stomach when he enters her from behind with a groan, driving his hips flush against her. It was new experience for both of them, but just as pleasurable. She adjusts the angle allowing him deeper. He felt her getting close, moving a hand between her legs to find that bundle of nerves he knew would end it all.

 

She told him to stay, a first in their ‘relationship’. He woke the next morning with his nose buried in her hair, the wonderful lavender smell of her shampoo filling his senses.

 

They showered together, redressing in their respective uniforms and going their separate ways with the promise not letting too much time to pass before they see each other again.

* * *

_**2368** _

 

He did not keep his promise.

 

She was on a deep space assignment on her own ship, he was off fighting in the war. It was all so much. Hanging up his uniform for good, he expected to never see her again.

 

He confessed to Sveta their numerous rendezvous, which she dubbed pure sexual release. He tended to agree with her until he spent a weekend on Mars. 

 

 _“Chakotay,”_ she enunciated each syllable with care as her eyes fixated on his still fresh tattoo.

 

They were transparent this time. Both having been apart from their respective partners for a long time, craving comfort.

 

He got more than he bargained for this time. More than the sex.

 

As their limbs were entwined and she growled his name in the way that only she could, he realized a very unfortunate fact that was far beyond his control which he buried deep within him as he continued to bury himself deep within her.

* * *

_**2371** _

 

It was an uncomfortable exchange. Sitting across from each other, they each took a sip off the top of their respective mug of hot beverage.

 

It had been a long day, he welcomed the tingle of caffeine. _“Commander Chakotay. My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway,”_ she announced on the viewscreen of his now destroyed ship.

 

 _“How do you know my name?_ ” A good actor as always.

 

He transported to her ship out of desperation for his friend, but as he materialized on her bridge, he knew he wanted more. Flinging insults to Paris on the bridge brought her into close proximity yet again, sparks flying between them as she asserted her dominance over him another time.

 

After blowing up their only way home and meeting with her reinstated security officer, that son of a bitch, she called him into her ready room.

 

She stood on the platform closest to her desk, making her stand just a little taller than him. He strongly steps up, taking her power away, standing only inches away.

 

That same familiar crackle of energy between them ignited, her eyes locking on his full of a special kind energy that she was trying to pass off as hatred, but he knew was lust. _“I hate to admit it, but I have missed you,”_ he said moving closer. His hot breath brings back memories she would be so quick to relive.

 

He moved closer again waiting for her to protest.

 

He was not expecting her to close the distance between them, tugging on his leather vest to bring him closer. Sitting on her desk, her wandering hands pause their journey to close her computer before continuing.

 

 _“Computer engage privacy lock.”_ A beep of compliance and she makes quick work of his clothes. He cursed the clean Starfleet designed jumpsuit for being so difficult to remove, choosing to move his fingers down to her core where he knew no fasteners would be found.

 

She bucked against his fingers until she took the liberty of removing her uniform for him, breasts still heaving in her regulation bra. _“It seems you missed this too,”_ he growled pushing aside the garment to allow his mouth access to her.

 

 _“God yessss,”_ she hissed.

 

She cried out as he entered her, feeling the familiar stretch of her walls to accommodate him. It had been a long time, he knew he wouldn’t last, moving a finger down to where they were joined and rubbing tight circles until she pulsated around him, pulling them both over the edge.

 

Catching their breaths, they separated. She pushed off the desk to give him a box. _“A goodbye present.”_

 

_“What are you leaving us behind?”_

 

She put a finger on his bare chest. _“Us. But not you.”_ She shakily began to gather up the scattered pieces of her uniform while he opened the box. _“I want you by my side.”_ Looking down into the now opened box, he saw the same uniform she wore. _“As my First Officer.”_

 

_“What about-”_

 

 _“Consider our previous relationship null and void. From this point forward, we are captain and commander. Nothing more,”_ she murmured while attempting to fix her hair until she realized it was a lost cause and pulled out the remaining pins.

 

The uniform she had given him was almost a perfect fit, though he would later replicate a loser fitting undershirt. He had never worn this style of uniform, the elastic tight around his waist was an unfamiliar feeling. _“You make it sound like we had some sort of contractual agreement,”_ he scoffed.

 

Pulling two drinks from the replicator, she led him to a table where they sat very far apart. The room was still stale, with the tell-tale smell of sex lingering in the air.

 

“How is your leg?” She asks as she took another sip, trying to make casual conversation.

 

“Your holographic doctor’s patch seems to be holding.”

 

She nodded, taking another sip of her drink. The silence in the room was almost too much. “Okay enough is enough. I need you to be honest with me. Will you let our past relationship interfere in the command structure?”

 

He looked directly into her eyes, pupils still dilated from before. He had known for years he was in love with her, but it was always her that made the first move. “I know where I stand. The real question is, will you?”


End file.
